THE GODS READ THE LIGHTNING THEIF
by Pikachu087
Summary: ...


**Camp LYOKO/Code: PJOHP/School of VDG (A CROSSOVER THAT I WOULD SAY IS INTERESTING.)**

**Summary: The characters of Harry Potter, Code: Lyoko, Percy Jackson & The Olympians, and Heroes of Olympus. Are going to read the books, television show episodes, and moives of the series that are being forced to be here.**

**Introduction**

Hogwarts

The school known as Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Had been in a war that many people will never know about that or think that it was complete fiction. That war was during the 1980s. The war was against a mad wizard known as You-Know-You. He real name is Tom Riddle or Lord Voldemort. Suddenly after the war, A WHITE LIGHT TOOK UP LORD VOLDEMORT, HARRY JAMES POTTER, RONALD WEASLEY, GINNY WEASLEY, HERMIONE GRANGER, MOLLY WEASLEY, THE GHOST OF SIRIUS BLACK, THE GHOST OF LILY POTTER, THE GHOST OF JAMES POTTER, DRACO MALFOY, LUNA LOVEGOOD, NEVILLE LONGBOTTOM, THE GHOST OF PROFESSOR LUPIN **(FORGOT HIS FIRST NAME! I'M SHOCKED! I'VE READ AND WATCHED THE HARRY POTTER SERIES SO MANY TIMES I COULD QUOTE SOME OF THE LINES WORD FOR WORD!)**, THE GHOST OF TONKS **(AGAIN?!)**, AND TEDDY LUPIN.

Camp Half-Blood

The campers of Camp Half-Blood had just been through 2 wars in 1 year and they were pissed off at their gods. Because during the 2nd Giant War they had found out about at another demigod camp known as Camp Jupiter. SUDDENLY A WHITE LIGHT TOOK UP PERSEUS "PERCY" JACKSON (A SON OF POSEIDON/POSIDON/Ποσειδῶν; GOD OF THE SEA, EARTHQUAKES, STORMS, AND HORSES. POSEIDON'S SYMBOLS ARE THE TRIDENT, FISH, DOLPHIN, HORSE, AND BULL. HIS ABODE IS THE SEA. HIS CONSORT IS AMPHITRITE. HIS PARENTS ARE CRONUS AND RHEA. SIBLINGS OF POSEIDON ARE HADES, DEMETER, HESTIA, HERA, AND ZEUS. HIS CHIRDREN ARE THESEUS, TRITON, POLYPHEMUS, BELUS, AGENOR, NELEUS, AND ATLAS **(WAIT! WHAT?!)**. HIS ROMAN EQUIVALENT IS NEPTUNE. HE IS ONE OF THE OLYMPIAN GODS OF THE PANTHEON. NICKNAMES OF POSEIDON ARE "GOD OF THE SEA", "EARTH-SHAKER", "TAMER OF HORSES".), ANNABETH CHASE (A DAUGHTER OF ATHENA), GROVER UNDERWOOD (A SATYR), HERMES (GOD OF THEIVES. HE WAS HERE TO CELEBRATE WITH HIS CABIN THE END OF THE SECOND GIANT WAR), CHIRON (THE IMMORTAL CENTAUR AND TRAINER OF HERACLES), THE GODS, CLARISSE LA RUE (A DAUGHTER OF ARES), NICO DI ANGELO (A SON OF HADES), THALIA GRACE (A DAUGHTER OF ZEUS AND A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS), JASON GRACE (A SON OF JUPITER AND ADOPTED SON OF JUNO AND HERA **(IT'S A JOKE. BASICALLY TO ADOPT A DEMIGOD BOTH FORMS OF THE GOD OR GODDESS HAVE TO ADOPT THE DEMIGOD. EVEN IF THEY HATE IT)**), HAZEL ...**(FORGOT?)** (A SHOULD BE DEAD DAUGHTER OF PLUTO), PIPER MCLAIN (A DAUGHTER OF APHRODITE), TYSON (A CYCLOPS), FRANK ...**(GODS DAMNIT!)** (A SON OF MARS AND A DESCENDENT OF NEPTUNE AND POSEIDON, AND R.E.D (THE ORACLE AND REAL NAME IS RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE. _UNDER NO MEANS ASK HER ABOUT HER MOTHER OR FATHER. EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT IF THEY'RE ALIVE OR NOT! SHE IS VERY CAPABLE OF BEING ABLE TO KILL YOU. __**EVEN IF YOU HAVE THE CURSE OF ACHILLES SHE CAN AND WILL KILL YOU AND **__**ANYBODY WHO GETS IN HER WAY OF KILLING YOU. **__**I REPEAT! UNDER NO MEANS ASK HER ABOUT HER MOTHER OR FATHER. EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT IF THEY'RE ALIVE OR NOT! SHE IS VERY CAPABLE OF BEING ABLE TO KILL YOU. EVEN IF YOU HAVE THE CURSE OF ACHILLES SHE CAN AND WILL KILL YOU AND ANYBODY WHO GETS IN HER WAY OF KILLING YOU. **__**I REPEAT! UNDER NO MEANS ASK HER ABOUT HER MOTHER OR FATHER. EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT IF THEY'RE ALIVE OR NOT! SHE IS VERY CAPABLE OF BEING ABLE TO KILL YOU. EVEN IF YOU HAVE THE CURSE OF ACHILLES SHE CAN AND WILL KILL YOU AND ANYBODY WHO GETS IN HER WAY OF KILLING YOU. **__**I REPEAT! UNDER NO MEANS ASK HER ABOUT HER MOTHER OR FATHER. EVEN IF IT'S ABOUT IF THEY'RE ALIVE OR NOT! SHE IS VERY CAPABLE OF BEING ABLE TO KILL YOU. EVEN IF YOU HAVE THE CURSE OF ACHILLES SHE CAN AND WILL KILL YOU AND ANYBODY WHO GETS IN HER WAY OF KILLING YOU.**__** REPETEIXO! EN CAP MITJANS preguntar-li sobre la seva mare o pare. ENCARA QUE ES TRACTA si estan vius OR NOT! ELLA ÉS MOLT CAPAÇ DE SER CAPAÇ DE MATAR. FINS I TOT SI TENS LA MALEDICCIÓ DE AQUILES ELLA POT I ES MATEN VOSTÈ I qualsevol que s'interposi en el seu camí de matar-te. REPETEIXO! EN CAP MITJANS PREGUNTAR-LI SOBRE LA SEVA MARE O PARE. ENCARA QUE ES TRACTA SI ESTAN VIUS OR NOT! ELLA ÈS MOLT CAPAÇ DE SER CAPAÇ DE MATAR. FINS I TOT SI TENS LA MALEDICCIÓ DE AQUILES ELLA POT I ES MATEN VOSTÈ I QUALSEVOL QUE S'INTERPOSI EN EL SEU CAMI DE MATAR-TE.**_)

Camp Jupiter

LUPA WAS MINDING HER OWN BUSINESS WHEN ALL OF A SUDDEN A WHITE LIGHT TOOK. LUPA (THE SHE-WOLF), THE TITANS (THE CAMP WAS CLOSE ENOUGH TO WHERE THEY WERE SO THEY COULD BE TAKEN BY THE LIGHT), REYNA (A DAUGHTER OF MINEVA. PREVIOUSLY ON C.C.'S SPA AND RESORT. SISTER TO NOW THE LEADER OF THE AMAZONS), AND THE "CONSOLE TO APOLLO" (CHEAP).

Kadic Academy

It's been 2 years since the first downfall of the multi-agent virus known as X.A.N.A. as been seen or heard of by the L.Y.O.K.O. Warriors. When out of nowhere a beep is heard in the computer genius's room. A beep that for 2 years he hasn't heard. He is so shocked that goes insane on his room. Pillows are tossed all over the place, the original desktop that he had during the war with X.A.N.A. is destroyed so badly that there is no way in all of Hades, the Underworld, and Hell that it can be repaired (even by the repair gods themselves would the same amount of chance to repair the computer.), and well... I think you get the idea. Before he can alert the others a white light takes AELITA SCHAEFFER (OR STONES), JÈRÈMIE BELPOIS, ODD DELLA ROBBIA (IT'S A HE!), YUMI ISHIYAMA, ULRICH STERN, WILLIAM DUNBAR, WALDO "FRANZ HOPPER" SCHAEFFER, X.A.N.A., ELIZABETH "SISSI" DELMAS, JIM MORALES, KIWI (A DOG), TAELIA (NO CLUE AS TO WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED THERE. SHE WAS IN SPACE!), PATRICK BELPOIS, MILLY, AND TAMIYA.


End file.
